Guns!
by pikaqueen
Summary: AU: (Multiple pairings:Nali and Graylu) Because the magic and violence only happens at night. Passion, murder, secrets. They both knew what they were getting into. And they didn't care. "It's all right, I'm not dangerous."
1. Part One: A warm hearted killer

_**A new story. A new beginning. **_

_**Something different, sorry for never**_

_**updating but please read my new story, debuting a new genre! Suspense.**_

_**Please Read and Review. Please. I do not own Fairy Tail all rights reserved**_

_**to Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

_**:~:**_

_**Can you keep a secret?**_

_**:~:**_

**England, Enfield 1897**

The night was cold with the air thick with fear and death. The man's shoes clicked as he walked down the newly fresh wet pavement granted by the rain from the stoic and looming clouds up above. He shifted his pace from slow to quick, as his destination grew nearer. A tall building came into view, the appearance making it look dating back to the early 1800s with cracks seeping into the walls, the wooden stairs that lead up to the front entrance would seem to creak one assumes if you step upon it.

His brown eyes brimmed with excitement; he tugged his black cloak closer to his neck while pulling down his bowler hat that was keeping his brown locks in place. Energy was now surging through him, but his expression remained calm, controlling his emotions and the foretold events around him. His mouth tugged upward as he read the small sign placed on the wood stained door:

"_Eden's home for the lost"_

The man knew that once he stepped into that building, everything, his life, others, and not to be dramatic but possibly the world would change. And all it took was a knock.

**:~:~:~:**

The young boy watched as the small raindrops crept up onto his windowsill. His black eyes narrowed, waiting for which drop would reach the end first. The other children were in the other rooms playing and laughing, but he chose to remain where he was. Quiet and content, away from those he knew that don't want him around; which seems to be almost everyone.

His small ears perked up, quite common every time he heard a noise. Whether it was children laughing from upstairs, or the Head Mistress when she creeps up in the middle of the night, or the soft whispers of others mostly talking about him. He hears everything, everything that one finds unusual like the buzzing of a hummingbird. More than one could possibly believe.

The boys shifted himself in his seated position with discontent. His ears perked up again; he caught word that one of the big ones was saying false rumors about him again two stories up above him. The boy frowned, his forehead creasing; never recalling ever doing "Devil's magic" on the lady's cat the other day.

He grunted, feeling the anger swell up in him, gripping his nails on to the floor board, but before he could let his rage grow he caught himself.

'No No No not now' he thought with his temperature rising. His skin starting to trickle with heat, as if fire was engulfing him and his entire being that even his veins were spurting out warmth. And now his insides were starting to burn. He shut his eyes and was in deep concentration, sweat forming and beading down his forehead while he held his jaw shut.

'Concentrate. Concentrate' he repeated this chant inside his mind, his body still trembling with his breath going heavy. Soon the heat died off, his skin cooled down, all that remained was the scratches left on the cold floor.

His eyes fluttered open and he sighed a breath of relief 'Good' he thought 'No one saw that'

The air suddenly grew thick and eerie; the young boy jolted as he feels a familiar emotion he hasn't felt since the day he discovered this unusual force he seemed to control.

Fear.

Something was behind him, or someone. That's what his instincts were telling him, and usually they were never wrong, but what scared the boy most was not this powerful intense aura that was behind him, no what terrified him most was that he never sensed this presence coming. Even during his little 'tantrum' he never felt once someone coming up behind him. That has never happened before.

Right before he could decipher his next move a clap was heard. The boy decided with better judgment to turn around, he was met with warm brown eyes and a small smile. The man he was greeted with was tall and muscular; his brown hair was well hidden underneath his grey bowler hat. He wore a black cloak while underneath was the usual attire of a gentle man.

The man continued to clap as he stepped forward "You're better than what I expected" was his first words.

The young boy raised a brow, noticing one of the employers of the establishment was coming up right behind the man with a worried expression, he could all ready tell what she was thinking.

"Mr. Clive are you sure?" she asked timidly "This boy…he is known to have rather peculiar things happen around him"

The boy now fully paying attention was now looking at the man, trying to read the guy and what on earth he was thinking.

'This man wants to adopt me?' he thought with a scoff 'That's a first'

"Yes." Mr. Clive replied to the woman with a curt nod. She frowned "But Mr. Clive there are many others who would be delighted to be taken in by one such as yourself, many other wonderful children, normal." She finished.

Mr. Clive furrowed his eyebrows "And what's not normal about this one?"

"Well…" she didn't know how to say it since she assumed it was quite obvious "His hair is pink"

'No bloody way' the boy laughed in his mind 'Thanks for pointing that out'

The man noticed the young boy's agitated stance as his eyes were now twitching.

"Well who really wants normal now a days?" the man grinned flashing his handsome smile, the woman blushed "I would like to be alone with the boy while the paperwork is done. And I would appreciate it if I spent time with him without rude company" he said darkly but his smile remained.

The woman tensed but nodded leaving the doorway. The boy relaxed, never has he witnessed anyone standing up for him, now making him rather more curious of the man now known as "Mr. Clive"

The man turned his attention to the boy, his smile warmer and inviting, he crouched down so his stance would meet the boy's "Hello"

The pink haired boy nodded "Hello sir" his voice surprisingly coming out timid. Was he that nervous?

The man laughed and ruffled the boy's hair "Don't call me sir. It makes me feel old"

The boy remained silent with his mouth shut, afraid of being rude by pointing out that the man is old even with denying it.

"So" breaking the silence "Just call me Gildarts" the man grinned, the boy only scrunched up his nose "What kind of name is that?"

Gildarts laughed, "So you can talk" he stood up "And with spunk too. I like that, someone like you should come with me"

The boy gave him a half smile "So you don't mind that I'm…" he hesitated afraid that his words might make this man change his mind "That I'm different?"

Gildarts grin only grew wider "Well being normal seems like a bore doesn't it? Besides…" he looked around mischievously before whispering, "If you haven't noticed I'm quite 'different' too"

The boy's eyes widened "You're different too?" he asked quite excited. Gildarts nodded "Yeah very different". The little one couldn't help but grin, for once feeling like he belonged with someone, with this man who also states that he knows what's he is going through, for once maybe feeling happiness.

"So you also feel heat? Like as if your whole body is on fire?" the boy asked.

The man shook his head casting a sympathetic glance "Sorry mine is a bit different than that"

The boy frowned disappointed "But you said—"

"I said I was different too" he interrupted "Not that my power was the same as yours"

The boy felt puzzled "Powers?" he asked. Never would he have thought that what was going inside of him was some sort of power, he always assumed that his body could not function like the other kids which is why he would always come down with a high fever. But to see it as a gift. That was something new to his ears.

As if knowing what the boy was thinking Gildarts responded, "Yes my friend. That is your power. You seem to have attained one based on an element, a very powerful one indeed. Of course you can also learn others like manipulation and illusion but your strongest seems to be one more hard to tame, seeing how even your emotions can trigger it."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows "Then…what is yours?" he asked.

Gildarts laughed, "Right to the point huh? Just wait a moment" he closed his eyes for a moment; the pink haired boy watched anticipating something. Before he could even blink he heard a bell ring 'ting' and vibrations were starting to roar, he felt the ground beneath him tremble. Small screams from the others were heard but even with the ground shaking he was still perfectly in place and so was Gildarts.

Gildarts let out a grunt and opened his eyes; the vibrations stopped and so did the screams, the boy looked at him in awe.

Gildarts smirked "I have to have good control or I'm afraid I will bring this whole building down"

The young boy grinned, "Yeah you're right. You are different." Gildarts laughed "Well seeing how I all ready introduced myself and shown you my power, what about you? What's your name?"

The boy's smile faltered, he casted a sad glance towards the floor "I don't have one" was his reply. Gildarts frowned "Now how can a child not have a name?"

The boy shrugged "I was abandoned ever since I was born. My parents seeing how they didn't want me thought there was no point in naming me as well"

Gildarts frowned deepened as he crossed his arms "And no one has given you a name here?"

He shook his head "Yes. But not very nice ones"

Gildarts sighed before giving the boy an assuring smile "Well where you're going no one is going to isolate you because of the power you have."

"I'm not going with you?" the boy asked sadly. Gildarts shook his head "No. I'm sorry but my client who asked me to pick you up is a very good person. He is also different like you and me but he is a better for you to go to and be taken care of. He can help you control your powers and help you get stronger"

"Are there others? You know who have powers like me?"

"Yeah. Many children but they're hidden from society. And they all stay where my client is and are taken care of there and trained"

The boy snorted, "Your client must be really rich to have so many children stay at his place"

Gildarts laughed, "I like you. You're better when you're not polite and quiet"

The young boy smiled before a sound interrupted their conversation, they both turned to see the cause of it. It was the impolite lady that was here earlier.

"Mr. Clive the papers are all done, we just need your signature" she said courtly. Gildarts nodded "Good. Thank you. Anything else?"

The woman fidgeted a little before taking a quick glance at the boy "Well there is one problem sir. UH the boy doesn't have a name"

"I see" he said with his foot tapping "That is a problem…" he took a moment before saying "Do you at least know his origin? What he is?"

The woman straightened "I do" the boy's ears perked "When he was born it was noted that he may be mixed. A halfer" she stopped, afraid that Mr. Clive would reprimand her for using slang to describe someone, but he merely nodded "I see. So he's half English? That makes sense."

The boy felt his stomach churn, as if the comment had more meaning to it "So what is his other half?"

The woman took no time before replying "Japanese"

The word rang unfamiliar to his ears, this was the most information he has ever heard of himself. He couldn't help but notice the small smile forming on Gildarts' face.

"I see" he rubbed his chin. "I might have a perfect name for him. But let me see if he approves" he turned his brown eyes towards him "Do you like the heat?"

The boy nodded "Yes"

"Do you like it when it feels warms and hot?"

"Yes"

"Then I have a perfect name for you." He turned to the woman "His name is Natsu."

The boy's eyes widened. A name. He has a name. And a weird one at that.

"Natsu?" he mumbled the words, the taste it had on his tongue was inviting and warm. Gildarts grinned turning his gaze on him "It means Summer in Japanese."

His eye's twinkled, his head nodding in agreement-letting Gildarts know he approves. Gildarts laughed and turned to the woman again "Yes his name is Natsu. We will discuss about his surname later."

"All right. We just need the documents signed Mr. Clive" Gildarts shrugged "Fine. Fine" he winked at Natsu before he left the room "Get your things. We're going home"

Natsu watched as Gildarts walked away, excitement growing inside him. He wanted to see with his own eyes; children like him and possibly adults who have strange powers. He wanted to know what do they do, how do they train, and do they act like a family?

But a dreaded thought was still casting at the back of his mind, a feeling of dread, this whole thing seems like a fairy tale too good to be true. So what was the catch? He shook his head, feelings were now getting the better of him but he won't fall down, no not this time.

"And so my journey begins" he grinned before running up the stairs, probably for the last time.

* * *

_**:~:**_

_**Tell me. What am I?**_

_**:~:**_

**England, Sunderland 1897**

It was morning but the clouds were bleak and brewing making everything all grey

The mansion stood proud; making one think it was actually alive. Many would stop just to stare at it in awe absorbing it's beauty and detailed architecture. Some even feel threatened with the noises coming from it. And they all wonder: 'who exactly is the master of this house?' What does he do? Is it legal? Does the man travel a lot?

And the most asked is:

"Does he love children?" for it seems like almost every other year the man brings in a new child into his home. So far they're all different in appearance, in behavior, in personality. But they all had one thing in common.

They were all lost boys.

But with questions, some are better off unanswered.

The young boy huffed as he watched the other boys fight, which was not that uncommon in this household, and it was for one of the most ludicrous things he could ever think of.

'I'm around a bunch of morons' he thought with annoyance. The master of the house was out at the moment but the boy heard that one of his partners was coming to visit.

'It's probably that crazy Gildarts' the boy grinned 'and if that's right then that means we will have a new one to add to this bunch of misfits'

He heard a crash, evidently the fight between the other boys led to another priceless antique to go broken. He watched the continued brawl between the others and shook his head in distaste with crossed arms. His dark blue eyes looking down upon the two boys whom were still fighting now taking it down to the floor.

He gritted his teeth "Stop. It. Now." He said. They both looked at him, not seeming to be fazed by his demand, and then continued back to the argument that started the whole charade.

"Give it back!"

"No way!"

"But it's mine! Jii-chan gave it to me!"

"Yeah he GAVE it to you, he never said it was yours! He said that it belonged to everyone!"

"Well I wasn't done using it!"

The young boy who watched them laughed and decided he wanted to end this "Lyon" he muttered darkly "Loke" The said boys froze and shuddered knowing full on well they have tested their friend's patience. "Don't make me want to hurt you so early in the morning. I don't believe you want to sleep in a blizzard tonight do you Loke?" he stared at the boy with strawberry blonde hair, Loke's eyes twitched in a manner of fear and annoyance. Lyon laughed at Loke's expression.

The boy then turned his attention to Lyon that made his laughing stop abrupt "And I don't think you will much love to sleep with the fishes tonight. Am I right?" he jeered causing the small white spiked hair boy to gulp.

They both replied "N-no G-gray"

Gray smiled in triumph and he crossed his arms "Good. I'm glad I made myself clear. Gildarts is going to show up and I don't want him to find this house a mess when he gets here"

He looked around before adding, "He could do that anyway with a snap of his fingers."

Loke nodded but Lyon frowned "Who died and made you king? I don't see your name in any of the parliaments. And last that I recalled you're not Laxus-san or Jellel."

Gray rolled his blue eyes "If you haven't noticed. Master, Laxus, and Jellel went on a mission and wouldn't be back until morrow. That leaves me in charge, for I'm the most respectable and responsible choice out of the batch."

Lyon still wouldn't budge "But you're not even the oldest! If anything it should be me!"

Gray took no time before replying "Oh really? Then take it up with Master. Here I'll even help you out, try acting more your age before you declare that you can handle something" he smirked and walked off.

Lyon's cheeks flushed with anger while Loke stood up and started laughing. It earned him a kick in the abdomen. He collapsed on to the floor.

"Ow…"

Lyon walked off leaving his friend on the floor "That's what I thought" he mumbled.

**:~:~:~:**

Natsu watched in awe and also in discomfort, it was his first time in an automobile (The machine was introduced barely a decade ago) with an actual driver. But he didn't know he could get quite queasy from the motion of the car. He held his stomach attentively while groaning a few sounds.

Gildarts watched him amusedly, finding that this small yet soon to be powerful magician Achilles' heel is transportation.

"Stop grinning" Natsu mumbled, irked that Gildarts was taking enjoyment from his pain. This only made Gildarts' grin grow wider.

"You're full of mysteries kid" Natsu grunted at the comment "Like you're one to talk"

The man chuckled, turning his head to meet the view of the quiet town village of Sunderland. "We will be there shortly. Are you excited?"

Natsu still rubbing his belly in efforts of comfort responded, "Yes. But you still haven't answered any of my questions when we left. What exactly do we do that we have to train?"

The man's expression turned grim for a moment before passing it off as indifference. If what Natsu told him was true he would be turning nine this year, the same age as one of the kids at the mansion. But from what Gildarts can tell they're the exact opposites and he doesn't know how Natsu will take the news on what he will become from now on.

Which is somebody else.

Natsu frowned, though Gildarts face showed nothing his eyes gave it away. The warm chocolate tainted with worry and concern. But concern for what is what he is dyeing to know, making his stomach feel queasy and not because the carriage was on the move again.

If Gildarts refused to tell him any more at this point then the big happy dream he had of this place wasn't exactly how he pictured. Natsu made a glum face, apprehension growing in him.

What exactly is 'Fairy Tail?'

**:~:~:~:**

"I see the car." Gray spoke out; he shoved the white linen curtain across the window while turning his attention back to Loke and Lyon.

Loke seemed excited "Did you get a good glimpse of our new recruit?"

Gray shrugged "Not really. But I'm sure he's not that weird as you Lyon."

"Tch" Lyon was now walking his way towards the marble floored stairs "Enough of this gentleman chat. Let's go see this 'new kid'."

Gray stared at him before following " Someone is unhappy."

Loke nodded "He's probably just glum that there will be some attention on the new kid than on him."

Gray snorted, " I feel that you're right on the dot. Come let's go greet Gildarts"

**:~:~:~:**

"Well, this is it. This is your new home" Gildarts gladly said while taking a few of Natsu things with him.

Natsu merely nodded, looking at the Mansion with awe and excitement, he caught some movement near one of the windows from the corner of his eye but he shrugged it off.

"Is the master home?" he asked as they both walked up the steps that leads to the tall door.

Gildarts shook his head "The master is out with two others on a trial mission. He left three young ones to watch the house"

Natsu frowned making the lines on his forehead crease "Is this guy irresponsible? Leaving children to tend by themselves in the mansion?"

Gildarts chuckled "You have sharp eyes. The old man may be a bit on the weird side but he never failed in right judgment." He rumpled the kid's hair making him pout "Besides. These kids are special." Natsu eyes glinted "Special like me?"

"Yeah" a small smile formed on the man's face "Special like you." he turned and faced the white door "Which reminds me" he banged the door with a fist causing a booming sound to be heard quaking the ground and house itself "You brats going to greet us properly or what? I know you're on the other side of the door!"

'So I wasn't seeing things' Natsu thought now paying his full amount attention on the door that was creaking open.

"Old man! Do you want to bring the house down?" a small but angry voice came as the door flew open.

Gildarts grinned flashing his white teeth "Well it's the only way to get you three out of the house."

The boy, Natsu now noticed who had white spiky hair only scowled "Well it's not my fault these two are so slow" he said as two other boys came behind him.

"Lyon. No one would accompany you anywhere. Why do you believe you got here before us?" another boy said aggravated, he blew his black bangs up. Natsu noticed he had a round face and very dark blue eyes.

The boy standing next to him merely gave a sheepish grin while running a hand through his bright strawberry blonde hair "You came at a good time Gildarts. Or these two would all ready be in a row."

Gildarts rolled his eyes "And I thought you were bigger than that Gray" the boy 'Gray' Natsu figured only frowned while having his arms crossed "I am the bigger person" he responded "It's not my fault this guy" he motioned to Lyon who rolled his eyes "Can't accept it"

"Well if that's the case. Loke make sure these two don't cause any trouble all right?" Gildarts smirked while adjusting the strap to one of Natsu's bags.

Loke nodded, "Yes sir!"

The man rolled his eyes "I thought you three were proper gentlemen"

All three retorted, "We are!" they defended

Gildarts' merely snorted, "Well seeing how you guys haven't greeted our new guest I don't believe you are"

Natsu fidgeted a little before bowing respectively "Nice to meet you all"

The boys looked at him with indifference before raising their heads back at Gildarts.

"Too Polite" they said in unison "Are you sure you brought the right kid?"

The man gave out a joyous laugh "Ha. Watch your mouth boys" at this Natsu was trying his best not to punch them all in the mouth.

They all looked at him curious, noticing the annoyance and aggravation on the boy's face. But his eyes are what got them entranced that they didn't dare look away.

Loke shivered, feeling weak in the knees as Natsu glared at him, his spine crawled with fear and his throat went dry. Natsu only glared harder.

Lyon though feeling the changes going through his body made no slight movement with his arms crossed. But he was biting his lip trying to endure it, trying to make it seem he wasn't affected as sweat was pouring down his neck.

Gray on the other hand did show the discomfort on his face, glaring at Natsu back. So he said the boy was too polite big deal. Did he really have to make it feel as if he were in a hot spring? He tugged at his white collar trying to blow off his steam.

"Okay kid." He mumbled, "You have the stuff"

Natsu huffed but relaxed, the heat that once aroused the boys disappeared. They all relaxed, Loke sighed a breath of relief "So you're a fire mage huh?"

Natsu blinked, 'They can tell?' though he didn't have his tantrum he made sure to keep his energy under control. Maybe he wasn't doing it right?

Gildarts smacked his back "You're a bit rusty so they all felt it with in them" Gildarts grinned "But it got them to shut up so it's a plus"

Natsu shrugged, not knowing what to say, "Yes. Sorry about that"

Loke grinned, "It's not a problem. You're still new at this. I'm Loke Celestial. My magic is mostly Regulus and transformation"

Natsu grinned, "I'm Natsu. And you can guess that I'm a fire mage."

"Yeah I got that" Loke replied "But your fire seems quite different than others. Though I don't know how to explain it"

"You met others with my magic?" Natsu asked excitedly. Loke nodded, "Yes. But long ago and only one but I don't remember much about him"

Natsu pouted "Oh…"

"Hey" he smiled "Don't be glum about it. You have a lifetime ahead of you to find someone like yourself"

"Yes. You're right"

Loke then nudged Lyon who was silent during their conversation "This is Lyon Vastia"

Lyon waved "Hi."

"He also controls an element such as yourself. But his…well is actually quite different than yours"

Natsu raised a brow "How so?"

Lyon grunted "Ice." He plainly stated. "Ice magic. Dynamic and Static"

Natsu wrinkled his nose in disgust, for being so accustomed to heat for so long, having Ice as a power seems dreadful.

"Dynamic and Static. What does that mean?"

Lyon sighed; "If you must know" he rolled his eyes "Ice Make is my main skill. It's a form of molding magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. Though I say Static and Dynamic, I prefer Dynamic meaning my ice is living. Most of my creations are animal familiars made from ice.

Natsu eyes sparkled "So you can make something like a Snow dragon?"

Lyon not used to having someone so interested in him fought back a smile "But of course!" he beamed with pride "My magic is a whole level better than Gray's"

"Well what can he do?"

Gray decided to jump in "Ice Make."

Natsu scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion "Wait you both can do Ice Make?"

Gray nodded "Yes. Lyon has a preference for Dynamic though he can use Static. Whereas mine, I more of Static type meaning I can shape my ice into any inanimate object or weapon" he snorted once his gaze landed on Lyon "Just because you can make yours fly doesn't mean it's better"

Lyon rolled his eyes while Loke coughed back a chuckle. Gildarts only hummed "Well enough introductions lets get inside"

**:~:~:~:**

"He doesn't know does he?" Grays asked when the two were finally alone. He asked Lyon and Loke to help get Natsu settled while he finished some business with Gildarts.

The man sighed putting down his hot cup of tea "You can tell?"

Gray shrugged "Well he seemed a bit too happy being here. I just assumed"

"How do you think he'll take it?"

"He will be shocked," the boy said "That's a given. But I can sense why master chose him to be my partner though I'm not please with him at all"

Gildarts smirked "So you acknowledge that the boy is powerful?"

Gray sneered, "I'm not denying he has it. But I question if he can do it" was his reasonable answer.

Gildarts patted Gray's head knowingly with a sad smile plastered on "Don't worry. You all are special and have the characteristics to become a—"

"Assassin" came in the boy's dark reply.

Gildarts frowned, "Gray." He started, "I was going to say 'highly trained operative' but if that's how you feel…"

"Don't." Gray interrupted, "Don't give me that. It doesn't matter in the end, for that's what we're trained to do. To kill people."

"You know that this is not what this organization is about." Gildarts tone went soft and smug "A correct term for an assassin is someone part of farcical cult who feels its their priority to 'fix the world' with their radical executions" came in his bitter voice "We're not like that"

"I know" came in Gray's reply "But when I joined I didn't think I would become the exact thing that took my parents"

Silence.

Gildarts sighed, "And you won't be" came in his firm answer confidently he spoke "Though I can't justify some of the tactics we use and teach. You know we only do what is necessary." He looked at Gray with warm eyes "Remember that. We are the ones that get rid of the people that are malicious in the world, the ones who go after the people that are undeserving of the title to live"

Gray gave him a half smile "Yes. I know. Which is why I still chose to stay here."

"Your parents would be proud" came in his gruff voice "They were once this too before they retired."

Intrigued Gray asked "But they weren't old. What made them retire so early?"

Gildarts smiled warmly "Because they had you"

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

The magic and violence happens only at night


	2. Chapter 2: My side of the story

:~:~:~:

"_All human beings are born with natural selection. We are born with morals; we are born with a sense of right and wrong. So what it's to say it matters if we never existed in this world? What if we are invisible to the public? Do we still have this form of judgment of right and wrong?_

_This question still haunts me to this day._

_I never questioned this ability I possess. It's as if my hands and body contradict what my mind tells them to do. I pick up the gun and bam my target is hit. _

_And I never miss._

_I remember the day Guildarts and I told Natsu the truth of what we are; what we do. It was sickening. He was never the same again. Even if you tell us that what we do is still for the benefit of the public, that we kill murderers, thieves, monsters, that these people deserved it; it still doesn't clean the sin from my hands. It still doesn't purify the blood that I have shed__**.**_

" _**Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood **__**Clean from my hand? No, this my hand will rather **__**the multitudinous seas incarnadine,**__**  
**__**Making the green one red."**_

_**William Shakespeare—Macbeth**_

_But I do owe Natsu one; if it weren't for him I would be a cold-hearted killer, I'm not like you who is reading this now. I didn't have a home, I was always in danger, and no one knew I existed. No one knew the bad things that I have done but no one knew the good deeds that I have accomplished. Natsu on the other hand did and he still chose to stay, to be my partner._

_And that's all I ever needed._

_I decided to write my side of the story, why I gone rogue, why I couldn't stay, but I can detail you in on my adventures, the organization that I work for, my partner Natsu who fell in love with the girl with mysterious fake brown eyes and I with the girl whose face I can never recall but still adored._

"_Do you still trust me?" _

_-Gray James Fullbuster._

_Further will be known as G._

* * *

_Gray doesn't know I know of this little journal that he has. That ass. Well let me tell you he is not the only one who can write and tell you what's going on. Mind you we're probably dead once you find this. But that's it, when you really have nothing to lose the decisions you make won't matter. That's why we were chosen. We have nothing to lose._

_Gray and I have known each other since our ninth year. But we were very much different. His personality and magic Ice, while mine was Fire and my personality at the time was warm, a match made in hell. That's why we were perfect together to make a team. _

_I was brought into Fairy Tail, the mansion held name for the place that I call home for young lost boys with traits that no other human being can possess. _

_Magic._

_Illusion._

_Warped reality._

_Whether it was light magic, heaven's star magic, fire, earth, and ice and water it didn't matter. You were welcomed. The organization was first constructed in 1606, the first master who discovered others with energy familiar to hers. So she created this place where they can all come and work to control it. They were good._

_Until some became influenced under with greed, lust, and forbidden power that is too controlling. They wanted it so they secluded themselves or were banned from the organization. That's when more crimes were being committed, devious plots played through, murder going around. It continued to grow and that's where Fairy Tail: a school for the young mages became a school of Ancient defense. In order to stay alive you do what you have to do._

_It went into fierce rehabilitation when the second master stepped up. The members became cold blooded but isn't that against our first master's wishes? She wanted us to be united to be a family not a group of stonehearted killers. So after much war between members who preferred the Second Master's way and the old ways the third Master came into power. _

_He is neither perfect nor demanding. He had a warm heart like the first Master but had a good iron fist like the second. Compromise they say but we are better off this way._

_But it still doesn't change the fact that what we do is still bad. You can tell me 'you got rid another wretched scum off the earth' but it doesn't change that he was a person. He was a friend, an ally, a brother, a father, a son and somebody lost him because of me._

_I will never get rid of that burden._

_But there's a reason why I stayed. I stayed because I still wanted answers. And though they gave me the same ones, somebody knows and I'm going to find them._

_And only Gray can help me. _

_But on this journey I didn't think I would fall in love with murky brown eyes or see Gray wag his tail like a dog for a woman. Believe me I wasn't the type._

_Even now I still can't say the true nature on how I fell or why Gray or I seemed to lost our main motive._

_But with magic how can you really tell what's reality and what's not?_

_Though I fell for her light smile and warm brown eyes I will always adore her when I caught sight of her majestic being; her porcelain skin and mysterious deep ocean blue irises. To have such beauty be disguised as plain commonly is an insult to my nature but then I did the same._

"_Do you trust me?"_

_Natsu Gybon Dragneel_

_Further will be known as N._

* * *

_**:~:**_

_**The Light and the Dark**_

_**:~:**_

**Sunderland, England 1902**

It was cold and my breath hitched as more dirt skidded around my boot. Fuck. Waiting in ditches wasn't entirely my forte.

It was another routine exercise and Macao has been getting on my back that my precisions for the hit haven't been hitting the mark lately.

How does he know if he hasn't been on a mission for two months? He is just mad that Master thought I should finally have my trial mission now then later.

I closed my eyes, forgetting about that smug twenty something year old. I can hear them.

The crunching of the grass, the patting of the rain, the rifles clicking, the breathing of my opponent that was two meters away. I can hear them.

I smiled a bit to myself, just waiting and killing time.

'_Ariska type 38,' _I hummed to myself. 'Not bad' though it was a good model it's way too large and heavy to carry. I myself prefer last year's Browning model. Its small and lightweight and I can easily conceal it in my coat pocket.

I grinned despite of myself; this recruit really needs to shape up in order to bear the brand of Fairy Tail on his chest.

'Wait for it…wait for it'

Click!

'Gotcha'

"UGH!"

A spur of fire ignited from my hand as it warped into a bullet hitting my opponent in the left shoulder, I dodged his front kick before kicking his weapon to the floor. Then elbowed him in the abdomen, the guy's sweet spot, and finally pinning him down to the floor with a roundhouse kick.

I stared at the guy's face amusedly before pointing my gun at his chest 'Sorry' I mouthed before I clicked the trigger sending a yellow light directly at him.

…

"Ugh dammit Natsu!" despite causing physical damage Elfman still gave me a grin "That is why they say you're one of the best"

I snorted picking up his rifle off the dirt "One of the best" I couldn't help with the bitter tone. "So what was James count?"

Elfman gave me a sympathetic glance "Twenty-two" damn two more than I.

"No big deal" I muttered, "Just wanted to know" James as I call him to irk the guy is known as the 'Ice Prince' but like the weather here he is Gray. No literally Gray which is a strange name. But then who am I to say when my name is Summer?

I call him James since it's his other name as he calls me Gybon. YUCK. But despite the cruel personality he is a good guy. A prodigy and born from two legends. Not that I care, I actually feel bad for the guy, with all these expectations he has to work twice as hard, if he disappoints then he is a failure. Unlike me who just try's his best and its good enough.

So him beating me at almost everything is really a good thing. Though you can hear the resentment in my tone.

I sighed, I really hated rainy days since it takes the energy out of me but I loved the feeling of home. Fairy Tail so it was all right for now.

I saw a silhouette at a distance. I could only make out a shaggy head of blue hair smirking at someone with blonde.

'Figures' I thought. They both were watching my performance. I wonder if I met their expectations?

"Natsu let's get inside before we catch colds"

My lips pursed "Catch a cold? That's a least of our worries"

:~:~:~:

I looked at my left then my right. I saw Jellel giving me a smile before passing by, with Laxus giving me a court nod.

Tch.

I wanted to get this routine over with, having it done many times I all ready have the map of the field memorized. I pretty much know it like the back of my hand.

I see Natsu's ears perk up, my eyes landed on head of white hair that was two meters away.

'Elfman?' I wondered. If the guy knows any better he shouldn't be targeting Natsu so early in his training.

I only shook my head as I watched the scene play out, if I know Elfman he will inch closer before setting Ariska model in to mode.

'Click'

Bad move.

Every time I watch 'Gybon' do his routine I make it a game to predict each move he makes. The guy is good I'll give you that. But he is very impulsive and predictable.

"He will hit him with 'Fire Heart' and it will hit his left shoulder. " I muttered the name of his soft flame bullet power.

'Boom'

"He will dodge the next move once Elfman get's hit"

'Thwack'

"He will have an opening and will remove of Elfmans' weapon during the rush"

'Thud'

I smiled mostly to myself, he is too easy to read, why couldn't he make it a challenge and spice things up?

"Elbow to the abdomen"

"Ugh!"

"Finishing move: roundhouse kick"

"Ack! Dammit Natsu!"

I sighed, that will be his twentieth mark today. Not bad. He beat Lyon's record.

.

.

.

But then so did I.

"Gray" I heard a gruff voice come behind me, I didn't have to turn around to know who it was "Ah Jii-chan you missed a good fight"

He spluttered shaking his head approvingly "Do you think he is ready?"

"For the field?" I looked around as Natsu helped Elfman off the floor "He has good instincts and knows how to take care of himself" was my answer. I don't have the right judgment for this decision. If Natsu is ready then he is ready.

"That's good to hear. We will be discussing his new cover before we send him off. Work on yours while he is gone. This needs to be perfect."

I nodded "Yes Sir."

I noticed Natsu's eyes go past me, even though we worked and trained together for five years now he still can't notice me. Which is a good thing because my thing is not being seen.

I looked behind me and noticed Jellel and Laxus nodding and discussing something.

'So they came to watch huh?' my lips itching to make my trademark smirk. If the two Ellites came to see Natsu, Master isn't kidding about sending him to the field. Which means that the fun has only begun.

* * *

Heyooo Please Review and tell me what you think! More to come!

Please support my other stories "Fluffed Up Memories" "It's Complicated" "Love and Lost" and "Nine Years later" Enjoy!

x Pika-Chan


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Rafuno

_:~:~:~:_

_The day Natsu became one of us is the day when he also met her. Maybe it was timing or coincidence but it didn't change what he had become as he broke that guy's skull. Her leering brown eyes that were never brown at all enchanted him. It haunted him forever._

_Who knew I would fall for the same fate a year later? _

_-G._

* * *

_I fought. I laughed. I lied. Love is just a word. People are people. She was just another stranger that I clearly had no grasp upon. And I would've traded many of the world's secrets just to get to know her name. And I knew a lot of them._

_-N._

* * *

**:~:**

**How it began**

**:~:**

**Sunderland, England 1902**

"Name?" Gildarts asked promptly while giving me standard inspection. If it wasn't protocol I would have been done by now, the itchy disguise they gave me is working its way on my arms.

"William B. Forster" I responded smoothly. Gildarts nodded "Occupation?"

"Apprentice Black Smith. "The Iron" in Chesterfields."

He nodded again while I tugged the collar of my white shirt "Family?"

"Mother is the laundry woman two villages down. Father is a fisherman so we see him a few times in six months" the lie easily slipping off my tongue like soap. Gildarts again gave me a nod of approval.

"Age?"

Finally, a question I could answer truthfully "Fourteen"

"Good" he said while stacking the papers of my report and the identity that I had just taken "You've memorized your cover well, Natsu"

I couldn't wipe off my grin "It's my cover. It's all I have, without it I'm good as dead"

"Cobalt" he stated once hearing the familiar words spoken "You've been reading his books haven't you?"

"Well. With not much to do I have a bunch of free time on my hands…" I grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of my head.

Gildarts shifted his position before staring straight at me "Well after this trial mission" he paused before exhaling a deep breath "There won't be"

"I know"

"Have you gotten the Mask spell I've taught you?"

"Well…" feeling a bit ashamed "I have. But it only lasts two hours"

"Excellent" he said, he went and started to ruffle my hair "That's a good amount of time. Show me."

I sighed; I wanted to get the spell down before the trial mission. Jellel did it, and so can Laxus and James. Why can't I?

Well it didn't matter so I obliged, and in a moment I felt jittery sparks of light bombard my vision with yellow and blue that was slithering around my face and neck and body.

And there I was looking into the glass. But I saw someone else.

Gildarts beamed with pride and satisfaction "You done well. You look pretty good don't you think?"

I ran hand messily through my now long brown hair, "Are you trying to say I look ugly old man?"

"Psht. No son. But with your appearance you could be a ladies man no?" he teased grinning. I again looked back at the reflection that welcomed me.

My trademark pink now replaced with brown and my usual black eyes were now staring at me with gold irises.

"You know I don't care about women. They make everything a hassle."

He pouted before he smacked me right on the back "You still have a lot to learn kid, a world without woman is like life without breath, it's necessary to survive"

I rolled my eyes, Gildarts can be melodramatic at times "And with shallow breathing the enemy can pinpoint your location and kill you. I prefer living with no complications thanks very much"

"One day. You'll understand" he spoke softly with warm eyes. I felt bad, knowing full well that those eyes were emerging from a memory of lost love.

I sighed while fixing the collar of my new shirt, the subject needed to be changed "So. Who will be my target today?" the grin finally plastering itself on my face. Gildarts laughed while handing me a small handgun loading it with bullets "Rafuno."

:~:~:~:

"So I heard Natsu is finally doing the fields. Isn't that great?" the chipper voice asked while I munched on the remaining bits of my apples. I gulped and couldn't help but glare at the voice "Shouldn't you be training instead of gossiping, Loke?" I whispered, rather harshly I might add.

"Oh Gray" he sang. He really needs to stop taunting me; I can't help it if my emotions trigger and he becomes an ice sculpture. A tacky one at that.

"Lessons are dismissed. Lyon is out on a mission and there is nothing to do. Give me a break."

I rolled my eyes, a break? That's a laugh, I like to see him manage a machine gun and coordinate the bullets in a minute when he has a break.

"I'll give you a break if you can manage to pin me down during combat training."

Loke's mouth fell, HA! His face looks priceless "Don't challenge me with something impossible!" he cried.

"Impossible?" I cocked a brow, though I've been training at a young age there are others more capable than I. "Nothing's impossible my Lion" I grinned as I saw a blush form on his cheeks, he hates it when I call him by his code name.

"Shut up" he muttered while playing with his orange fringe.

I scoffed, "Hey at least yours isn't 'Ice Prince' how gaudy is that?"

"Are you kidding?" his blush now fading "That's the proudest Alias any one in the organization can obtain."

I sighed, Loke clearly doesn't understand that though it is with high authority, it doesn't sound… well cool. "Believe me if I could I would change it. Lyon's is the sub-zero emperor!" I muttered. Even though I'm in the top of my class, I still have to respect my elders, which unfortunately is Lyon, so he gets the better name.

"Ahh, perhaps the Fullbuster is what? Jealous? That's hilarious my lad"

I chose to ignore his response and go back to the subject " In o seven hundred hours Natsu will be on his way. Want to come and observe him?"

Loke took a minute to think about it, "Well I don't mind. But isn't that Jellel and Laxus' job?"

I grinned, "Did you forget? I'm the Ice prince! Some rules I can abide" I decided to jump from our spot, which was on the high branch of our oldest trees. Yes, Loke and I come up here to talk once in a while.

Loke shuddered as he followed behind me; though he whispered this solely to himself my enhanced hearing caught what he was saying, "Every part of this guy is lethal"

I couldn't help but grin.

:~:~:~:

Mission objective: Track Rafuno, rumored to have the power to transform. Possible suspect for the many hit and runs in Chesterfields. Also a possible reason for the many missing women.

Height: 169 cm. Actual appearance is unknown.

Blood: AB

Weight: Unknown.

Current Location: Assuming in Chesterfield

Scent: Musk of sex and gunpowder. (I know disgusting I thought)

This was all that I was given once stepping foot out of the mansion. It takes approximately two hours to get to Chesterfield. So I will not have to put my 'Mask' until I get there.

Well this seems simple enough, though I know the objective will be difficult since I don't know what this person looks like. Just his scent, which believes me when I say it, won't be hard to miss.

I sighed, though it's pretty exciting to finally take this task, I'm also disappointed. Where's the action in this? I was assigned the task to track this ass hole but that's it, no fighting, and no killing, not even giving a good fist to this deserving bastard's jaw.

I pursed my lips, for this mission Jellel is assigned to give the final blow once I give them the signal, for sure that we found him and he is the one behind everything.

"Well let's go find this monster shall we?" I licked my lips.

:~:~:~:

**England, Chesterfield 1902**

It's been thirty minutes, going through the majority of the local drug ways and slave trades. My resources told me that the few people that have seen this guy say his usual place is the pub near by called 'Grimvorne'.

His current appearance is dark midnight black hair with black eyes to match. Sharp features and is always on the prowl. Rumored that he hangs out there an hour before he strikes, whether finding another victim or another place to rob.

"Tch this maybe easier than I thought" I said. Night has all ready befallen, my exterior so far none has seen through. Manipulation is always key to survive. Heck even some came to believe they knew me and asked how my mum was doing.

How I wish I could laugh at these impudent people, illusion can misguide even the powerful.

"Should I change my cover?" I muttered while working my way through this crowd. Master said if necessary then I should, but I need to come up with one fast and then write a report about it when I return home. What a hassle.

I still don't understand why we have to report everything that happens on a mission, it seems more work and pointless. But it's a requirement, so unless I rather clean the washrooms than go out to the fields I shouldn't complain.

"What a drag" I coughed. But it seems like I won't be able to make it into the pub without hitting the age requirement.

"Well it's only been thirty minutes, I have enough magic to change again" so I wonder who will I be this time?

:~:~:~:

The pub reeks of alcohol and blood. I asked the bar tender for a drink of water while taking a look around the area.

My hair now back to it's original fringe but flattened and black instead of brown. Instead of pink. I decided to have my eyes a burgundy red. And it was quite easy to age my face, looking around sixteen. My voice I got it to be a bit huskier and I added three inches to my height.

"Haven't seen you around boy" the pudgy and greasy man asked as he tossed me a drink, I sniffed it cautiously before taking a sip. "So what's your name?"

"Paul Manifield"

The bartender nodded approving "Isn't your dad Thomas?"

Keep calm. Don't answer too many questions that can lead you to your downfall. Rule thirty-four.

"You're probably mistaking me for someone else's kid. My father is dead" well it's not a lie.

"Good" the man responded. "That bastard owes me fifty pounds" Fifty pounds, is this man asking for a death wish? Even I'm smart enough to know not to borrow money from this scary looking man.

"That's a shame" I said "Sorry to say that money is gone. Hard to come across by now"

The man sighed, "I hear you." He gave me a look "Kid if I were you I get out soon. Usually bad clients come around this time and I don't want you getting into trouble"

Though he's seems scary I can tell his concern is sincere. "Thanks for the tip. But I'm waiting for someone so it can't be helped"

He nodded "Well once your friend comes by, scram"

"Will do"

So far all Intel is normal, few men buzzed, girls around my age gossiping, probably showgirls or waitresses here, some businessmen, and some thugs.

Just. Normal.

But of course you can never be too sure.

I grunted. There's no sign of the guy. Maybe he isn't coming or maybe I came too early? I hate waiting.

"Ooooh how about that boy over there?"

"He looks delectable!"

I groaned. Girls can be… tiresome to deal with. I sometimes curse this keen hearing I have, the girls I noticed earlier are at the back of the bar, but I can still hear their annoying laughter.

Women.

The door slammed open, a few heads turned but I still focused my attention on my drink. The audible giggles stopped. The man that entered the room must be highly well known. Or most frightened of.

Many of the drunken men have stopped their blabbering; even the bar tender looks petrified. I took a small glance at the new intruder.

Dark black hair.

Pale skin.

Black eyes.

Ladies and Gentlemen, the target has finally entered the building.

"Raymond. The usual"

"Yessir" Raymond, funny how nice it sounds while it contradicts his image, said while heading towards the back.

The man sat three seats away from I. Perfect.

"Where's _Julia?"_ the man slurred. Drunk all ready?

Raymond came back, his expression: worried.

"Why do you need Julia?" he answered dejectedly. His lover?

"Well I need someone nice to look at while I drink my troubles away no?"

Raymond grunted, it's obvious the man doesn't want this Julia woman around him.

"Ra—" he started but the man's piercing glare cut his sentence abrupt. Raymond frowned before sighing dejectedly. "I'll bring her out"

"Good" the man purred. This guy makes me sick. Before Raymond could make his leave, the man called him out "And Raymond?"

He stopped in his tracks "Yes?"

The dark haired man laughed a crooked smile. His intended words came only a whisper but they caught my attention.

"_And tell her to come out in her normal appearance. We wouldn't want her power to strain her bodacious body"_

Power?

* * *

How was it? Please review. My mind keeps changing each time I read this story. like the summary, characters, future love interests. (Like maybe this should be Gray x Natsu? hahaha my shipper heart! and aww Loke acted so cute here) but the plot still stands. Have any questions? Leave them in the reviews! Thanks for the faves, reviews and follows!

Please support my other stories "It's Complicated" "Fluffed Up Memories" "Love and Lost" and "Nine years later" Thank You!

x Pika-chan


End file.
